Much Needed Surprise ( Lydia x Stiles )
by Percabethtrash
Summary: Prompt: "you can't save people, you can only love them" Ship: Stiles and Lydia Type: One shot After not seeing each other for so long, Lydia shows up at Stiles' dorm and surprises him. Lydia and Stiles cuddle after a heated make out session, and their conversation becomes deep. This si Fluff!


**/**

 **Prompt: "you can't save people, you can only love them"**

 **Ship: Stiles and Lydia**

 **/**

Laying on his bed, Stiles let his mind wonder. George Washington University was exactly what he expected, a bunch of kids drowning in knowledge, with no idea how to actually have fun. Not that Stiles really did either, at least not anymore. He'd barely left his dorm all semester, except for his trips to class, and the campus Starbucks. The panic attacks have been more frequent, which was hard enough to deal with. Then there is always that void that is left around his heart , refusing to let him be completely happy. Worst of all, he's barely been able to see Lydia. He'd visited MIT in October, for Halloween, and they managed to spare a few of their days on break to spend time with each other. It's been a lot harder than they both thought.

The sound of footsteps coming up the hallway stopped his spiraling thoughts. It was early, just after 8am, which meant most people wouldn't be in hall.

Stiles sat up and grabbed his trusty baseball bat he kept right next to his bed, just in case. The noise grew louder, and seemed to stop right outside his door. Sweat formed at his hairline, and he nervously licked his drying lips. His hands tightened their grip on the bat, as he readied himself to swing. The nob turned slowly, and the door opened.

Before he could see who it was, his eyes clenched shut.

"Stiles!" A familiar voice

stopped him. He dropped his weapon. When his eyes focused on the figure in front of him, he let out a breath.

"Lydia? I'm so sorry. I thought you were some supernatural killer or something." He smiled at his girlfriend, now in awe that she was actually standing in front of him.

"Do you always greet your guests like that, or is this just special treatment?" she joked, succeeding in lightening the mood.

Stiles shook his head, almost as though he just remembered she was there, and threw his arms around Lydia.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have classes? " Stiles questioned,

even though he was grateful she was with him.

"I took my finals early, so I'm done already. I thought I'd come surprise you." Lydia's grin practically lit up the entire room.

"My little genius. " Stiles leaned in and kiss her. When reality hit, he smiled against her lips. Damn, he'd missed her.

They eventually moved to his bed, and the next thing he knew, he was shirtless, and Lydia was only wearing her bra.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, my roommate's class ends at 9:30. Let's take a break." Stiles sighed. He didn't like it, but it's better than having Chris walk in on them. He would never hear the end of it.

"Fine. Only cause I don't completely hate you right now." She joked as she slipped her shirt over her head.

Once they both were completely dressed, Stiles took Lydia's hand in his.

"Can we at least cuddle? I think I missed that the most." Stiles asked her. Lydia nodded and Stiles laid down, his head slightly propped up on his special pillow. Lydia wrested her head on her boyfriends chest, as he began to mindlessly drag his hand in soft circles on her back.

"How've you been? I know it's been a difficult year, anxiety wise. " Lydia's eyes met Stiles'. His cheeks slightly flushed.

" Better. At least now that you're here." Stiles intended to sound convincing, but Lydia was the master at seeing through his bullshit.

" Don't lie to me Stiles. I just want to help, if I can. I know I can't save you from them, but I can make them more tolerable, if you'll let me." Lydia sat up, and frowned at him. She wanted to help him, and make his life easier. He of all people deserved it.

" My panic attacks have been more frequently, but that's just from stress. I'm ok. Promise. " He reassured her.

" Fine, but if it gets any worse, will you please tell me?" Lydia pleaded.

" Of course, babe. Now onto you. Have your nightmares been getting any worse?" Stiles' eyes searched Lydia's to see if she was telling the truth. Obviously he trusted her, but sometimes she downplayed how bad certain things were, and he hated feeling helpless.

Lydia has been getting nightmares, every night ever since she was little. Whether it's about something happening to herself, Or anyone she cares about, she always awoke dripping in sweat and a shaking mess. The ones that had to do with Stiles effected her the most. She couldn't stand to see him hurting, even if it was only a figment of her imagination.

As soon as she realized she was a banshee, Lydia googled the symptoms/signs, to make sure she had it right. While researching, she remembered now that frequent nightmares were common in Banshees. She would probably be stuck with them for the rest of her life.

"About the same. I think I'm just going to have to get used to them," she confessed.

Styles kissed her forehead.

" No, you shouldn't have to. There has to be a way to make them stop. It's not fair to you," Stiles expressed. Lydia appreciated the gesture, but sometimes people only have nightmares. It's kinda like anxiety in a way, being saved from them is harder than it seems.

"Stiles… you can't always save people, sometimes all you can do is love them. My nightmares have been happening for years, and you know that most banshees have to deal with them. I love that you want to stop them, trust me so do I, but I'm handling it ok? " She felt bad telling her boyfriend this. Knowing his intentions were so kindhearted, she knew he would be hurt.

" I'm sorry. Nap time?" Stiles grinned admiringly at the girl in front of him.

" Sounds perfect. I've been traveling all morning. " She laughed as she said this , and they both made themselves comfortable, tangled with each other's body.

"I love you," Stiles softly whispered into Lydia's ear.

" I love you more, " Lydia tiredly replied.

Soon, they were both fast asleep, and for the first time since Lydia can remember, she slept peacefully, without once single nightmare.


End file.
